As is known, voltage offset is one of the most common and most annoying drawbacks of differential stages and differential-stage-based circuits (such as operational amplifiers, to which reference is made herein purely by way of example).
Of the various solutions proposed and currently implemented, none is entirely satisfactory in terms of performance and/or simplicity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and circuit capable of almost fully compensating offset in a simple manner, with no need for complex compensating structures.